Getting Back to the Future
by Dea Thaed
Summary: No hints. No sneak peeks or plots that give it all away. I don't even know where this is going, so how could I tell you? I can tell you this however, it will be long. Stretching far over time. and like most of my other fics a combination of wild things that many prudes probably wont like. But would you? If you want something to read that will send you spiraling in time go for it.


Disclaimer- I own nothing of the original Harry potter universe, or any reference to any other thing. the characters are not real and are not based off of actual events, places, and people. if J.K. wrote it its hers from Harry Potters green eyes to Snape's signature else not of the original harry potter universe is of my own twisted mind. I am not making any money.

Warning- I don't know yet. this story is progressing like my daughter. as of today i have no idea what the warnings shall be. but I can guarantee that it may contain anything from some of my other stories. here's a list; Fem slash, slash, het, explicit content, lemon, time travel, fem harry, Dumble bashing, Weasley bashing, dark harry, good Voldemort, good Snape, Snarry, Larry, Drarry, swearing, depression, etc. I really don't know yet. but just as a precaution I'm listing it. I'm not scared of lemons. if you are please skip it, or just don't read. and please don't flame. I hate that. if you don't like anything I listed you do not have to read. you have been warned. if you continue this path it is your fault, not mine. so please at anytime hit the X.

Summary- No hints. No sneak peeks or plots that give it all away. I don't even know where this is going, so how could I tell you?

A/N so I apologize to all the readers who have read my other fics. for a while I have not had internet and have not updated, but here I am posting probably not one but many new stories. it probably doesn't make you feel good. if I could I would shove all these updates into a time machine and send them to myself so you could have them. but I cant. so please no tomatoes, or Dea hunting. I have updates, their like cookies but BETTER. I'll stop boring you now Allons-y

Chapter I

Everyone knew of the Forbidden Forest, or the black forest to its residents. they knew it was dangerous, that no one that went in usually came out. That many dark creatures lived there. what they did not know was how large it was, and to what extent it spanned. They know it has not been mapped, or so they thought. and it made people curious, made them want to explore its reached. because though a place may seem foreboding, not every inch was so dangerous right?

Harry Potter was one of those people that who wanted to explore it.

Not just because it had never been done before, or that no one dared to. it was because it could be his escape. an escape from reality, or the life which fate had given him. He wouldn't need much just a extended book to write, a self inking quill, his cloak, and his wand.

He had thought of it many times, but what would make Harry Potter run from his life? The savior of the Wizarding world. The boy-who-lived. He was destined to defeat Voldemort. He defied Snape, so most students looked up to him. He had everything he could ever want right?

This was the year where everything went wrong and all Harry wanted to do was run. Become part of the shadows. Why wouldn't he?

Harry Potter was 15 years old. a little young some would say but this young man had the world on his shoulders. they expected so much of him. and not just those to naive to know everything but even his close friends. those who knows exactly how things have been for him. His home life, the obstacles he's had to go through every year. And though the masses looked up to him right now, that changes every couple months or so and they turn their back on him. he becomes the outcast even in his circle of friends and its then where he really has the time to think of his life.

Fate must hate him. This year lost the one person who didn't really judge him; he had some misconceptions of him wanting to be like his father. but he broke out of Azkaban, came to him, went in search of the thing that could prove him innocent, and Sirius fought for him. wanted him to stay with him. And Harry would have loved that. The blood wards and the greater good be damned. he wanted something more every summer than chores, the bare minimum of food, and to be someone's punching bag. He wanted that person who cared; who wanted to teach him, tell him about his parents.

He wanted a better life than what was given to him. and after everything could anyone blame him? of course they did. They blamed him for everything.

Ron and Hermione had this unusual thought that it was all his fault that they risked their life, that Sirius went to their rescue and fell through the veil. Draco was targeting him more because it was his fault that his father was caught and sent to Azkaban. and Dumbledore, with that stupid disapproving stare. he wanted something more.

Harry threw the rock he had been gripping, at the lake and glared at the forest like it was all its fault. no he glared because even though he wanted how could he abandon everyone and take it?

Harry potter turned away and walked back the path to the castle. He couldn't just abandon the people even if the did it to him. It was the end of fifth year. he had just lost Sirius, the wizarding world was now kissing his ass because fudge was finally admitting Voldemort was back. he would rather they just ignored him.

he opened the great hall doors and let them close softly behind him. He could hear the chatter in the room next to him, but just walked by to the stairs. he hadn't felt like eating the past couple weeks, or being surrounded by a split house. half said it was his fault, others just looked at him with sympathetic looks. he walked up the stairs until he was on the seventh floor. looking for one special wall. he turned on his heel thinking of what he normally did. a place to rest. to get some peace. a door slowly appeared and he went inside without looking back. he dropped his outer robe on the hook, than sank into the black couch that had appeared with the room. he stared into the fireplace just thinking like every night. He watched the flames dance in-between the logs and grill. it cast a soft glow on the rest of the room. He thought back to that day and he knew if he had more training that night, hell every night before this, could have gone at least 50 percent better.

frustrated how he always had the same thoughts everyday but never did anything of it, he wished he knew how to change himself or train books dropped in front of him with a large thud, making him jump slightly. Harry looked at them a second before slapping himself on the head. the first book was a black bound tome with silver letters on it, reading defense that works. the next was a blue book that had a symbol of a snake, titled martial arts. slightly skewed to that one was a sixth year potion book, he didn't know why the room supplied that one. after that was physical fitness that boosts concentration, agility and magic. and the last book was something he dreaded, mind magic.

He stared at the titles for a bit before grabbing the one that interested him the most. the potions book. he flipped the cover and the first thing that caught his eye besides the title was a scrawled note on the side this book belongs to the half blood prince. that was interesting he flipped through the book and noticed the scrawl on each and every page. some things were crossed off and others had pages added. This would be great if he had had it in first year. things would have been great. Six more tomes fell onto the table. years one through five, which also had the same scrawl, none had the half blood prince signature in them though. the last book was a understanding potions extended. this book held everything pertaining to potions. be it usable ingredients, known potions and recipes, the basics, it had everything and it was self updating.

As harry flipped back to the publish page he thought it weird, it didn't have one. just a note. this book was created by the joint effert of the half blood prince and LE. so it was one of kind making it a very valuable book. it sorted everything by level of difficulty, or the ingredients, or usefulness. it gave short instructions on what to look for. you just needed to tap the book with your wand and ask for something.

Harry spent the next day reading, he skipped all of his classes, and read each and every book. he decided he was going to change things, his way. he just had no idea how he was going to do this. he couldn't do this at his aunt and uncles. not when they made him lock up everything. he couldn't even do his assigned homework there. no he would have to figure things out for himself. the thing was how?

He pointed at the potions book just seeing if there was something that could hide magic. the booked flipped open to a single page, it was a potion that had one word: Affligo.

The Affligo potion was created by Thomas Marvolo Riddle in 1946 for one purpose. It breaks the tracking charm on ones and. be it underage tracking, or if someone wants to keep track of you. if this is the purpose the wand must be soaked in the potion for 4 hours on a full moon. This potion will also remove spells cast on a person if it is ingested and if the person bathes in it. this will ensure even the most complicated and strongest spells and potions will be removed. this potion is a break ritual equivalent. A break ritual is a ritual the breaks all spells, enchantments, and potions on an effected person or thing.

it wasn't a simple potion but if it did what he wanted why not try it? He looked down the list of ingredients and noticed most of them had to be harvested fresh. he didn't know where to get half of them. some of them he knew he could get from Snapes' stored and that in itself would be problematic. Writing down the recipe and instructions he tapped the book again asking for how to and where to find ingredients. The book sat for a moment before opening to a long list of ingredients. scrolling down the list the ingredients he needed. and all of them could be found in the forbidden forest or surrounding the castle.

Santalum root could be found at the base of a tree that will have maroon red blossoms on it, with wide spread green leaves. This could be found in the greenhouses.

Leaping toadstool could be found at the trunk of and Elderwood. a grove of these trees are located a couple meters behind Hagrids hut. they would need to be caught mid leap as they magical properties that causes them to leap, this is the height of their magic.

Flux weed is a tall stalk like plant with thin pleated leaves, this plant needs to be picked fresh for the pulp inside is what one actually needs, this ingredient can be found in the shallow run off of the Black lake.

Murtlap tentacle found on the back of a Murtlap. Murtlap are a marine beast can be found in the black lake near the outlet that leads to the faraway ocean. this outlet is far inside the forbidden forest.

Ingredients such as bezoar, aqua vitea, ashwinder egg, Bundimun secretion, octopus powder and Lethe river water could be found in Snapes' stores. He thought first he should get these as they were inside the school. he would not need to wander so far as the others. But the others he would need to be gone for a while. he thought back to his earlier thoughts, about disappearing. the full moon was in a week, he had a week to get the ingredients, brew the potion and dose himself and his wand. he would need to get a pewter cauldron, his wand will be used as a stirring rod because it will make the potion specifically target anyone else's magic. he figured he would need a feather light and bottomless bag but he had no idea where he would get one. and and if he was going to go into the forest he would want that book and self inking quill.

Around him the room began to change. he grabbed the books from the table and held them to his chest as the close walls dissolved and in their places were rows and rows of things. be it trunks, to armoires, to furniture. there just seemed to be tons of things in this room that looked as if it never ended.

"Dobby!". Harry sat on the floor and placed the books in front of him as the small creature popped into existence in front of him.

"Harry Potter sirs! Everyones is very worried abouts yous they is." his large green eyes shined with excitement. Harry just waved it off.

"That's okay I need you to tell me where I am and ask if you can keep this all to yourself. I'm going to be doing something that no one else need to be worrying about." the elf practically bounced on his heals.

"Dobby can help. it is his pleasures to help the great Harry Potter. Harry Potters Sir yous being in the room of lost things. all things lost inside the walls of Hogwarts comes heres. Even those books yous have there." Harry thought carefully, this could really help him in his quest. really this was great. "If yous is looking for somethings all yous need to do is raise yours wand and say what it is the thing yous is looking for." and that was when Harry was striked with the best thought ever and it made him smile.

"Thank you Dobby, you've been a great help. really you have. can I ask one more thing of you?"

"Of course Harry Potter Sirs!"

"Can you go into Professor Snapes ingredient stores and get these?"Harry handed the elf the list he had made. The elf pulled on his left ear as he looked at it.

"Is will be returning shortly." and the elf disappeared. Harry looked around and even though everything could be right in front of him he still felt a little overwhelmed. but the thought of getting away was even better, he raised his wand and asked for the first thing he would need to carry it all. "Weightless bottomless pack." again the room changed this time the spot he had been at seemed frozen as the room moved around it. when it settles all around hi there were different styles of bags, some where really old like burlap sacks and others were more modern like back packs. he liked those ones as they would be easier to carry in the forest. when he found what he was looking for he was happy with his choice. It was a dark soft leather bag the opened at the top, and tied close. There was a pocket in the front. on the shelf it was on there was a tag that listed the enchantments on the bag. it was bottomless and feather weight as well as had antitheft and no one else would be able to get into it besides him and if someone did take it, it would just return to him. he returned to the stack of books and slipped them inside throwing it over his shoulder, he raised his wand again this time looking for the next big thing he would need.

"Potions supplies." when the room settled he was sort of surprised at what he saw. on his right was rows of cauldrons, burners, stirring rods, etc. but on his left seemed to be rows of ingredients with stasis and preservation charms on them. He looked to his right first for a pewter cauldron in good condition, as well as one of everything else, just in case he needed them. he stuck these all in his bag and moved to the left adding every bottle he found. from what he could tell there was every sort of ingredient possible. he even had some of the ones he had asked dobby to get. he also found some already made potions. some that would be useful like healing potions. when he was finished he sat down for a moment, taking a rest and waiting for dobby to get back to him. After about 10 minutes the elf popped up and handed him the jars he had asked for.

"Harry Potter sirs dobby has done what yous asked. can Dobby be of anys more assistance to the young master?"

Harry put the jars in his bag and smiled. finally relieved that he was done, leaving. "Yes can you please get me all my things from the tower and bring them to me? and some bread and some other food that could last a while."

"Yes sirs!" the elf pooped away again and this time Harry looked around thinking if there was anything more he could possibly use. without warning the room shifted around him and there were travelling clothes, weapons, cloaks, and other essentials one would need. He looked at some of the cloaks and chose a basic light black travelling cloak, it had warming spells on it and form fit spells. there were a couple pairs of boots, he liked the dragon hide pair he found. they were worn dark green dragon hide. but were very durable. dragon hide was pretty much indestructible on top of being resistant to most magic. He also found a pair of loose black trousers that fit well as well as had a wand holder in the pocket. it made the wand and any other weapon undetectable. He grabbed a couple pairs of them. Harry tucked those into the boots then went to look for a lighter shirt he could use. he found a plain older style white shirt. he took the sleeves off of it, making it a short sleeve shirt that was light and looked good with the other parts of his outfit. he grabbed extras of those as well, one blue one, a green one, and a black one. he modified the sleeves on those ones as well. He found a pair of dragon hide gloves that matched the boots. he felt good not being in the same hand me down clothes from his cousin.

Harry turned to the weapons around him and saw a couple different things. More than not there were bows and swords. he figured if he was going to go into the forest he would need to have the bow more than a sword but as he walked to each one they just felt wrong. the same was for the swords. he needed to have something to help him. his wand couldn't do everything. There was a small dagger sitting in the pile of hilts as he grabbed it, it felt warm to touch. there was no description or anything but for right now this could work for basic things, he put it in the pocket in his pants sheath and all. there was a couple books that he grabbed. one was a self updating book on spells whether they were dark or light. another was how to create your own weapons, it described types of wood and metals and what they would be best suited for and how to create the weapon, what spells you could put on them. he guess that solved his problem, none of the weapons fit him because he wasn't the one that created it. the last book was living in the forest taking and giving back. this book gave lots of information about how forests have their own magic's, or the earth does. everything has magic, so you should thank the forest and land for giving and give back to it. to respect the forest.

"Dobby has yours trunks Harry Potters!" Harry looked at the elf. he looked a little worried but was still happy to have completed his task. "Misters Ron and Herminonies was asking wheres yous were."

"Did you tell them?" The elf shook from head to toes.

"No misters Harry Potters asked Dobbys to keeps this to himselfs and hes done that! Dobbys wills be keeping Harry Potters Sirs secrets." Harry nodded going through his trunk grabbing only certain things; his invisibility cloak, the mirror he got from Sirius, all his school books (which included the previous years), and his Firebolt. After that he locked it up and placed it on the nearest shelf. when he came back he could always come and get it.

Harry turned and knelt down next to Dobby, the elf was watching him with his big green eyes, tying knots into the pillow case he as wearing. "Dobby I'm going to go away for a while. people will ask about me, I need you to know that I will be okay. but I can't call you and I can't have you checking up on me. Just because I don't want people to follow you or try to find me."

Dobby nodded his head, his large ears flopping about. "Dobby's understands." Harry stood and pulled his invisibly cloak over himself.

"Thank you Dobby." And before pulling his hood over himself and completely disappearing he gave the elf a hug and walked out.

He didn't know how long he would be gone. hell he hoped it was a while. he had a long way to go before he was even close to being ready. he walked down the stairs his hand in hand just in case. as he opened the great doors he wished Hogwarts good luck and didn't look back.

A/N Well everyone this is the beginning of something new. I know what I'm going to sort of base some of the events off of but as for where this is going, pairings, and when it will end I'm not entirely sure. But I hope you enjoy it. Thank you and have a wonderful night. TTFN


End file.
